chained heart of a run away
by slifarianhawk
Summary: girikoX oc


The chained heart

Of a run away

Chapter 1:

Bring it on old man

It was a weary day when I awoke.i opened the curtains and stared at the symmetrical garden little bro kept. I sighed. Clouds were covering the rich warm blue sky of death city, Nevada.

"looks like another dull day in death city" I said to myself sighing at my joke.

My name is Tabitha Ellise, on rare occasion I'll use the name I'm called in the myster world, the cosmic reaper. Me and kid aka death the kid, were supposed to be twins but my ma, Ellise, was kidnapped by her deranged brother, Darius. (flash back 3rd person)

"why brother why are you doing this, to me, to your niece and nephew, to your family." Ellise demanded to know while she was strapped down to a surgical table.

"poor sister you should know, from marrying that kagami your kids would be fushiami and since I'm your twin I can ingest your kids and become one myself. I'll become a god." Darius laughed grabbing a scalpel. Ellise tried thrashing about but couldn't escape, for she went in to labor.

Darius forced the contractions so that he can grab the new born and ingest her whole. Slowly, the new born girl left her mothers womb. The insane uncle opening his mouth past a 110 degrees, taking her and pulling her near his garlic scented mouth. Then, the angry shimigami burst threw the weak paper walls.

"YOU LEAVE MY WIFE AND KIDS ALONE YOU BASTARD!" he yelled.

The reaper grabbed the new born and stopped his wife from giving birth to his son. The reapers followers took away the manic man and executed him by hanging.

The lady Ellise was in the hospital bed bound slowly dieing only the unborn child keeping her alive. However, her due date quickly approaching she knew her life was was ending. The shimigami was by her side every hour on the hour of her remaining life.

"oh my dear Ellise this is all my fault." He said crying over his death bound wife.

"death, what are you talking about, this is not your fault. Darius was trapped in madness and was clinical insane. Please don't cry my beloved. You did all that you could. I will always love you. I'd rather die than let our child die while I live. To me that would be as bad as if Darius killed him." She said smiling.

"oh my dear sweet Ellise there is only one person like you every hundred millennia. I'm one to know that fact. You are the only one I love." Death said.

Ellise knew it was time, "and…. Our…. Kids?" she asked breathing heavy.

"I promise." The depressed reaper said holding his wife's cold hand. (end of flash back entering 1St person Tabitha)

I tend to bore easy and hate to wait. I went to my closet.

"grrrrrrrrrrr…..KID GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING obsessive compulsive disorder ASS IN HERE!" I yelled.

"yea t." he said,

"where in the name of hell is my battle suit. You know the platinum one, the one you're always complaining about." I growled.

"why?" he asked.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER. I HAVE MY THREE STAR MYSTER TEST TODAY! THE ONE WITH OR NUT SICK TEACHER!" I yelled waking up the whole house.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry I forgot." He said shuddering.

I spat "so where it fuck is it.".

"it's on the dryer I'll go get it." He said running off to fetch it.

"you better shrimp." I muttered under my breath.

Kid ran back in and handed me the piece extremely swift, most likely to make sure I wouldn't hurt him. With the most agile of motions, I shoved kid out the door and slammed it in his face.

Quickly, I slipped off my and slid into the slick tight fitting battle suit. Platinum in color, the armor I was wearing was a micro sized methrill chain mail. Light as a feather gave me a boost in speed, however, it was a tough as diamond it had sheaths built in to the back for which ever sword I choose to bear, during the mission of my choosing.

For this particular battle I'll be using my black iron katanas. They are strong and agile. My blades, able to stop time with there elegant and graceful strikes. The folding of the metal which is at a count over seven thousand, was crafted to be unable to break and to never lose its sharp edge. I walked to my closet and grabbed the dark colored blades and slid them into place on my back.

I pull my long silky black hair with ten silver line running horizontally in my hair. Putting in my soul reading contacts in caused me to flinch a small bit. I grabbed my lucky necklace and threw it on. I don't remember where I got it but when ever I have it, I feel more calm and focused. I put on my matching boots and proceeded to take my leave.

The walk to the D.W.M.A. was relaxed, small shops were going about their usual business. I walked up to a small coffee shop.

"hey Jill." I said.

"oh hey T, what can I get for you today?" she asked.

"one café mocha with three dente shots non iced, one oat and dark chocolate breakfast bar, please." I said.

"got ya, so what's new?" she said.

"I have my three star myster battle exam today." I stated.

"ugh, with stein." She replied.

"yea, exactly how I feel about this." I spoke.

"yea, oh hey your wearing that necklace again." Jill chirped.

"yea. For good luck, just the extra measure." I giggled.

"still trying to find out where it came from?" she asked.

"yea." I stated.

"well I think I can help you." She said.

"oh, really?" I said.

"yea, yesterday a lady came in with a similar necklace. I asked her where she got it. She told me that a guy sold it to her in the Chez republic. She said that he told her that he made one for his love thirteen years ago and uses his profits from the necklaces he sell in trying to find her." Jill explained.

"huh; thanks Jill, I'll look into it." I responded.

"here you go one mocha and breakfast bar." Jill said.

"thanks, how much I owe ya?"I asked.

"not a penny, its on me, just my way of of being there for you when your battling stein." She said handing me the items.

"ok, see yea later." I said leaving.

After, I climbed the long stairs in front of the academy, I sat on the entrance waiting for the professor to show up to get the battle started.

"hello tabi dear." Dad said.

"father." I greeted.

"run away." Spirit spat.

"fucking cunt, next time you call me that I'll end your pathetic creeper ass." I retorted growling.

"enough you two." Dad said.

"fine" I sighed.

"yes sir." Spirit said.

"when is stein going to be here?" I asked dad.

"thirty minutes." He said.

I groaned "why so long.".

"umm t darling you arrived early." Dad said.

"uhhhhhhhh geez." I sighed laying down.i guess I wasn't fully awake yet for I fell into a dream.

I was on a path, surrounded by trees. Beneath me, was a dirt road and a man standing ten yards away from me. He had calm brown eye, hair with four to five pieces sticking up, color that matched his warm eyes. He was tall and stocky, wore a snowy white shirt along with long navy jeans.

"tabi?" he asked looking at me contemplatively.

" yea." I said clutching a dagger that I always have at my side.

He ran up and hugged me.

"I thought I would never be able to look upon your elegant face again." He said.

"who are you?" I asked.

"t don't you remember, its me giriko. I'm the one that gave you that necklace your wearing." Giriko said fading, "no matter what we will always find each other.".

I woke up from the startling dream. Stein was waiting rather impatiently. Soul was laughing at kid. Kid was poking me. Black*star was ranting about how he was number one. Father was talking to spirit about position sixty nine. Blair was pissing off maka. Sid was yelling at patty for coloring over the bathroom walls. Liz was doing her nails. Then out of the blue Excalibur showed up singing; following ox ford around; however, a random anvil fell on Excalibur, compacting him in to a fuzzy white tortilla.

"ugh, I'm ready." I said getting up.

"about time, do you not know how important this day is for you. If you manage to pass you'll be made a three star myster. It's a rare occurrence these days." Stein said.

"just bring it on old man, I know how important today is, and your just a baka. If you don't recall today is also the day when father saved me from insanity!" I shouted unsheathing my blades and fading into the treadling shadows of the clouded sun light of the mid-day. I soundlessly slid behind him and concealed my soul.

Stein search hard for any sign of me.

I was mused, my soul was twice as large dads. I shifted a small rift of my soul wave length to the other side of the D.W.M.A. entrance. Stein charged at the small wave I released. I jumped out of the shadows and attacked stein with a move I call shadow trinity. I swung the black blade the shadow forging with them, creating a new blade of pure darkness, slicing his back. then, he bounced back with his soul wave length

(update later)


End file.
